Crimen Pasional
by Riux
Summary: Fionna era linda, increible, simpatica y divertida, asi que debias estar idiota o retrasado mental para no quererla, y esa tambien fue una de las razones por las que Marshall mato a Gumball.


**Crimen Pasional.**

Fionna y Marshall se encontraban recostados en la yerba mirando la infinidad de estrellas de la noche. La heroina de Aaa y el Rey de los Vampiros ya llevaban cerca de tres meses saliendo y es que, poco despues de una pequeña tragedia en el Dulce Reino, Marshall Lee habia aprovechado para invitar a salir a Fionna a pasear, pues ella habia estado bastante deprimida desde lo que paso en el Dulce Reino con el que fue su anterior gobernante, el Principe Gumball. Marshall siempre habia detestado a ese sujeto por varias cosas, a pesar de que en algun tiempo fueron amigos, pero el dia en que vio a Fionna llorando por otro de los mil rechazos que le habia hecho Gumball, Marshall tuvo que tomar medidas drasticas. El Rey Vampiro aun se sentia culpable, pero al final se habia ganado el corazon de la joven heroina, Fionna, la humana.

Nadie sospechaba nada del cometido de Marshall Lee, fue el crimen perfecto, aun se estaba investigando el caso, pero el soberano de la Nocheosfera tenia por seguro que nadie averiguaria nada. Y la historia iba mas o menos asi:

_"En una de tantas noches Marshall iba flotando a unos centimetros del suelo cerca de la entrada al Dulce Reino, a su espalda tenia su Bajo-Hacha y en una de sus manos sostenia una caja de huevos que planeaba usar contra Gumball, o como el lo llamaba, el "Principe Gay". Hacia mucho tiempo que no le jugaba una de sus bromas, y que mejor momento de soprender a alguien que en la noche. Pero resulta que cuando estaba por llegar a la entrada del Dulce Reino, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a Fionna corriendo fuera de este ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Marshall no necesito nada mas que eso para saber que Fionna estaba llorando y seguramente por otro de los rechazos de Gumball._

_Al Rey Vampiro se le olvido su plan para burlarse del Dulce Principe y, como buen amigo que era, dejo caer la caja de huevos de sus manos y persiguio a Fionna hasta que llego dentro de uno de los bosques de Aaa. Fionna se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo y empezo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras cubria su rostro, Marshall se sintio tan mal al ver asi a la joven que de repente sintio unas ganas enormes de sentarse junto a ella, abrazarla y consolarla. Y no se pudo resistir, el joven vampiro se quito el Bajo-Hacha de la espalda y lo dejo junto a un arbol para acercarse a Fionna sin que esta se diera cuenta. La heroina estana tan mal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el Rey Vampiro se sento al lado de ella, pero cuando este puso una mano sobre su hombro, Fionna reacciono quitandose las manos de la cara y volteo hacia un lado con sus ojos llorosos, encontrandose con el vampiro._

_-Marshall- Pudo atinar a decir Fionna para despues secarse las lagrimas- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?_

_-Mejor tu dime porque estabas llorando- Contraataco Marshall. Fionna al instante se tenso._

_-Y-yo no estaba llorando ¿Que te hace pensar eso, vampiro tonto?- Dijo ella tratando de sonar normal._

_-A mi no me engañas, Fi- Le dijo mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Fionna, a quien se le puso la piel de gallina al sentir el frio de la piel muerta de Marshall- Tus mejillas estan humedas y tus ojos tornados en rojo. Si estuviste llorando._

_-¡No es sierto!- Grito Fionna para despues cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado._

_-Te digo que si- Contradijo el vampiro, riendo ante la reaccion de Fionna- Fue otra vez por el afeminado ese, ¿verdad?_

_-Marshall, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es afeminado?- Respondio ella algo furiosa._

_-Te quedarias sin aire si lo intentaras. Pero ya en serio, Fi, estabas llorando por Gumball, ¿sierto?_

_Fionna iba a protestar cuando Marshall termino de terminar su frase, pero no podia decirle que no a algo que, en todos los sentidos, era completamente sierto por lo que no supo como responderle a Marshall, solo fue capaz de bajar su mirada al suelo y apretar los puños con fuerza intentando no llorar, pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y varias lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y calleron a la tierra. El Rey Vampiro se preocupo por Fionna al no responderle a su pregunta e intento preguntarle si estaba bien, pero antes de articular palabra, Marshall recibio un inesperado abrazo por parte de la humana, quien todavia continuaba llorando escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Marshall. El vampiro le devolvio el abrazo y dejo que Fionna se desahogara en su pecho, el podia sentir sus lamentos, podia oir todas las palabras de agradecimiento que le daba cuando pasaban cosas como esa, y es que cada vez que Gumball la mandaba a volar, Marshall era el encargado de darle consuelo. Pero el vampiro ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la ignorancia de ese idiota que todos conocian como el Dulce Principe, ese tipo no tenia nada de especial, ademas... ¿como era capaz de decirle a Fionna que era muy joven para el?_

_¡Por Glob! Fionna ya tenia diecisiete años, ¿y el idiota aquel se atrevia a decirle que era muy joven? Gumball debia pensar en las millones de veces que Fionna le salvo el trasero de las garras de la Reina Helada, ¿¡Y ASI ERA COMO SE LO AGRADECIA? ¿¡Diciendole que era muy joven para el!? Marshall definitivamente iba a arreglar cuentas con Gumball en un rato._

_-Ya no se que hacer, Marshall. Cada vez que intento que Gumball me vea como algo mas siempre termino igual- Decia Fionna entre sollozos._

_-Oh, vamos, Fi. Hay cientos de personas que te quieren a parte del Principe Gay, como Cake y yo. _

_-Supongo que tienes razon- Dijo mientras se separaba un poco del pecho de Marshall y se atrevia a mirarlo a los ojos. Marsall y Fionna se sonrojaron ligeramente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por lo que tuvieron que desviar ambas a otro lado- Marshall- Le llamo Fionna._

_-¿Pasa algo, Fi?- Pregunto el vampiro levemente sonrojado._

_-Gracias- Y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla como prueba de su gratitud. Marshall Lee sintio la cara arder unos segundos despues, pero solo logro ponerse una mano en la nuca y decir:_

_-De nada._

_-Oye, ¿me llevarias a la casa del arbol? Es que esta haciendo un poco de frio- Decia mientras se tallaba los brazos con sus manos._

_Efectivamente, el viento se habia helado de un momento a otro. Para Marshall podia resultar agradable un ambiente asi, pero la natualeza de Fionna era muy diferente a la de el y su cuerpo no podria soportar tanto frio. Asi que, en plan jugueton, Marshall tomo su Bajo-Hacha y despues dejo que Fionna se subiera en su espalda y el Rey Vampiro corrio un poco por el bosque para despues salir impulsado a toda velocidad en los aires mientras oia las divertidas risas de Fionna, quien parecia estar disfrutando del paseo aereo con su mejor amigo. Hubo algunas veces en las que Marshall dio unas cuantas piruetas en los aires, diviertiendo mas a la humana, tambien habian llegado a hacerle una pequeña visita a la Reina Helada, quien termino asustandose cuando vio una de las muchas caras demoniacas del joven, y entonces el Rey vampiro y la ultima humana salieron flotando del castillo de la bruja esa antes de que los conviertiera en estatuas de hielo. Pero un poco despues, Fionna se termino por dormir en la espalda de Marshall._

_El Rey Vampiro llego a la casa del arbol de Fionna y Cake en cuestion de unos minutos y, una vez ahi, abrio la ventana de la habitacion de Fionna y se adentro junto con ella. Despues coloco suavemente a la heroina sobre la cama y la arropo con las cobijas para despues depositar un beso en la frente de ella. Marshall ya se habia decidido, acabaria con el sufrimiento de la joven de una vez por todas, y eso significaba desacerse del Principe Gumball._

_-Ya no volveras a sufrir mas, Fi- Susurro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Fionna con su mano._

_Decidido, el vampiro abrio nuevamente la ventana de la habitacion y se fue flotando en direccion al Dulce Reino. Marshall se habia prometido asi mismo jamas volver a ver a Fionna llorar, y si eso implicaba cometer una locura, entonces lo haria... ademas, habia querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo atras._

_En unos momentos Marshall habia llegado al castillo del Dulce Reino convertido en murcielago, no queria ser visto por algun guardia o por la sirvienta Mentita del Dulce Principe, asi que con mucha cautela llego a la habitacion de Gumball, quien estaba placidamente dormido encima de su cama. El vampiro no podia creer como ese sujeto podia dormir sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño a una de las mejores personas que pudoa existir en la tierra. Regresando a su forma normal, Marshall se quito el Bajo-Hacha de la espalda y se recargo en una esquina de la puerta que daba al balcon y empezo a tocar una melodia acompañado de su bajo._

_-__**Cae la noche, niebla eterna, ocultase ya la luz. Frio llerno rompe y hela, lagrimas del corazon. Sueña la vida que se ve morir, trozos de miedo es duro vivir, sueños de muerte, ¡desvelate!, santa condena, auto de fe**__- Cantaba Marshall mientras intentaba que el sonido de su voz y la melodia de su bajo despertaran al Dulve Principe, pero este aun seguia dormido. Entonces el vampiro tuvo que subir el tono de voz- __**Quisiera ser el viento, para poder huir de mi, que calle el silencio y enmudesca el terror ¡Quisiera no morir! Me inventare otra vida, mis sueños decorare, y los cubrire de tus besos, penso, ¡quemad mi alma tambien!**_

_Y al tocar esa ultima nota, Marshall logro que Gumball entre abriera los ojos y se sentara en su cama para luego mirar hacia su balcon que, para su sorpresa, esta abierto. Habia una silueta al lado de este, pero su vista estaba borrosa y Gumball no sabia quien o que estaba recargado en su balcon. Luego de un bostezo, el Dulce Principe se tallo ambos ojos con las manos y se encontro con que la silueta que estaba recargada en el marco de su balcon era el Rey de los Vampiros._

_-¿Que te trae por aqui, Marshall Lee?- Pregunto el soberano un poco adormilado._

_-Nada en especial, Gayball- Le insulto Marshall- Es solo que... sinceramente... no creo que debas seguir en esta tierra._

_Gumball miro extrañado al Rey Vampiro._

_-¿Que quieres decir con eso, Marshall Lee?_

_-Fionna volvio a pedirte una cita hoy, ¿sierto?_

_-Si._

_-Y tu la rechazaste por milesima vez, si no me equivoco._

_-Marshall, Fionna tiene que entender que ella aun es muy joven para mi. Ademas tengo los asuntos reales y..._

_-... Y no tienes tiempo para estar con ella- Completo Marshall mientras acariciaba el filo de su Bajo-Hacha- Gumball, ¿sabes cuantas veces me has dicho eso?_

_-No lo se. Tres... Cuatro..._

_-Perdi la cuenta despues de cincuenta, Gayball- La seriedad en el tono de Marshall ya estaba empezabdo a asustar Gumball, sobre todo porque la forma en la que Lee acariciaba su bajo parecia una advertencia._

_-Todavia no me has dicho que vienes a hacer aqui- Cuando escucho eso el vampiro dejo de acariciar su bajo y clavo la mirada en Gumball, que fue presa del panico al ver los ojos rojos de Marshall posados en los de el._

_De un momento a otro, Marshall se separo del marco del balcon y se encamino directamente hacia Gumball con su Bajo-Hacha, poniendo nervioso al Dulce Principe._

_-Marshall, ¿que estas haciendo?- Logro preguntar Gumball algo espantado por la forma en que el vampiro se hacercaba a el. Sin embargo, Marshall no dijo nada mas que seguir con la melodia que estaba cantando._

_-__**Quisiera ser olvido, para nunca recordar, quisiera ser brisa, y así acariciar, la vida una vez más. Que fría es la promesa de otra vida junto a Dios Si en esta ni estuvo, ni supo de él, la hoguera es su ataúd- **__Dicho eso, Marshall alzo su bajo a la altura del cuello de Gumball y despues lo dirigio velozmente hacia el._

_Espantado, el Dulce Principe pudo esquivar el ataque de Marshall y el filo del bajo solo atino a acortarle un pedazo de goma de mascar del cabello. Quiso gritarle al vampiro que parara, pero mucho antes de hacerlo, Marshall levanto una vez mas su arma y la bajo a gran velocidad hacia la cabeza de Gumball, pero este se retiro de la cama y el hacha de Marshall partio en dos la gran cama del Dulce Principe._

_**-Hoy la vida llueve penas, gotas de desesperación**__- Cantaba Marshall mientras buscaba con la mirada al Dulce Principe- __**Mis lagrimas son rios, venas, desangrandome el corazon.**_

_Con mucha cautela, el soberano del Dulce Reino gateo hasta la puerta de su habitacion e intento abrir esta para pedir ayuda, porque sabia que su muerte seria mas segura si gritaba. Tomo la manija de la puerta y empujo esta hacia atras provocando que soltara un rechinido, y fue entonces cuando el Bajo-Hacha del Rey Vampiro aparecio de repente y se atasco en la madera de la puerta provocando que Gumball soltara por reflejo la manija._

_-__**La memoria de una mujer, son los besos que recibio, en tus labios yo vivire, y en tu olvido yo morire.**_

_Preso del panico, Gumball tomo el mango del hacha de Marshall Lee e intento separar el filo de esta de la puerta, pero el artefacto estaba tan pesado que el soberano no pudo ni moverlo ni un solo milimetro, y es que Gumball no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, siempre lo ayudaban Fionna o Cake si se trataba de cosas pesadas, pero esta vez no habia nadie que pudiera ayudarlo. De repente la mano del Rey Vampiro tomo el cuello de la pijama de Gumball y acto seguido el Dulce Principe termino por estrellarse en la pared que estaba cerca del balcon de su habitacion. El joven solto un quejido de dolor y se sobo la parte de atras de la cabeza._

_-__**Hoy mis lagrimas se quieren suicidar, acurrucadas, morir en tu piel**__- Cantaba Marshall mientras tomaba su Bajo-Hacha y se dirigia amenazadoramente hacia Gumball para luego levantar una vez mas el hacha en el aire. Gumball estaba distraido sobandose la cabeza y, cuando se dio cuenta de que el vampiro estaba frente a el, no pudo hacer nada mas que ver como el hacha de Marshall estaba preparada para acabar con su vida- __**Como un beso prometido, a tu alma es mi voz. Soy lo muerto y lo vivido, soy la calma, soy tu Dios. Cierra los ojos y te llevare donde los sueños se hacen cancion. La vida duele, te curare, duermete y sueña, te acuna mi voz.**_

_Al cantar eso ultimo Marshall derribo al suelo a Gumball dandole una patada en la quijada haciendo que el soberano callera boca abajo en el piso y despues, Marshall inmovilizo al Dulce Principe colocando su pie en la espalda del soberano haciendo que Gumball soltara un gran alarido que seguramente llego a los oidos de los guardias, lo que le dejaba poco tiempo a Marshall para acabar con el soberano. Sin perder tiempo se hacerco hacia la oreja de Gumball y le dijo:_

_-Ya le hiciste mucho daño a Fionna, ¿no crees?- Gumball solo dejo salir un quejido como respuesta- ¿Sabes algo?, le prometi que ya no iba a volver a sufrir, ¿y sabes que?... Estoy dispuesto a cumplir con eso._

_-Vamos, Marshall Lee, no matarias a un viejo amigo- Dijo Gumball tratando de hacer entrar en razon al Rey de los Vampiros._

_-A un viejo amigo, no. A ti... si._

_Entonces el vampiro volvio a levantar su Bajo-Hacha en el aire y, mientras oia los gritos de miedo del Dulce Principe, Marshall bajó bruscamente su arma hacia abajo y lo siguiente que se vio fue un monton de sangre manchando la cara del Rey y los gritos de Gumball habian desaparecido. Complacido, Marshall limpio la sangre de su arma con su camisa de cuadros rojos y despues desvio la mirada hacia el Dulce Principe, que yacia tendido en el piso, con los ojos entreabiertos, un hilo de sangre escurriendole de la boca y una enorme herida en la espalda. El soberano de la Nocheosfera sonrio y volvio a colgarse el Bajo-Hacha en la espalda y de repente escucho unos pasos que venian a toda velocidad hacia la habitacion del Dulce Principe. Lee tuvo que correr hacia el balcon cuando el sonido se escucho mas cerca, y entonces salto de la esquina para luego irse volando a toda velocidad hacia su casa, pero cuando ya estaba a medio camino escucho un enorme grito proviniente del Dulce Reino; alguien se habia dado cuenta del la muerte de Gumball. Marshall sonrio y despues siguio flotando hacia su casa al tiempo en que seguia con la melodia de hace un rato._

_-__**¡Hoy mis lagrimas se quieren suicidar, acurrucadas, morir en tu piel. Han nacido secas tienen sed, mi llanto se quiere morir! Si tus lagrimas se quieren suicidar, guardalas pues vas a llorar, lloraras oceanos de paz ¡Duermete ya no hay... dolor!**__- Poco despues Marshall llego a su cueva y se adentro en esta, siguiendo con su melodia- __**Ahora al fin soy aire y mi maldicion caera, el fin de esta iglesia muy pronto vendra ¡Mi voz despertara!**_

_Luego entro a su casa y cerro la puerta detras de si._

_Al siguiente dia se dio la noticia de la muerte de Gumball. Todo el Dulce Reino se habia quedado sorprendido ante tal noticia y, sobre todo, porque nadie supo quien habia sido el asesino; muchos lloraron la perdida del Dulce Principe y miles de las criaturas de Aaa y los monarcas de los otros reinos se presentaron en su funeral, incluso Marshall estuvo ahi -no habia llevado su sombrilla porque el dia estaba nublado y eso... era como si el mismisimo cielo llorara la muerte del Dulce Principe-. Los lamentos de muchos se hacian presentes en todo el ambiente, no habia nadie presente que no estuviera vestido de negro o con una cara lugumbre, pero fueron los lamentos de Fionna los que le llegaron al corazon al vampiro. La heroina estaba devastada, no podia parar de llorar y Cake habia hecho de todo para intentar consolarla, pero los intentos de la gata habian sido en vano. Marshall se dio cuenta que habia hecho sufrir mas a Fionna de lo que habia sufrido la noche anterior, pero por lo menos habia acabado con la razon principal del dolor de la joven. Cuando se llego la hora de enterrar el ataud, Marshall se hacerco a Fionna y la rodeo por la cintura hacercandola hacia el, Fionna no pudo soportar ver el ataud bajando en el agujero y no pudo contenerse a abrazar a Marshall al tiempo en que lloraba. Marshall solo se limitaba a ver como el ataud era cubierto por la tierra que arrojaban dentro de la tumba, su cara parecia de nostalgia y tristeza a simple vista, pero en el fondo, Marshall Lee estaba que hacia fiesta de la alegria._

_Cuando termino el funeral todos se retiraron, algunos de los monarcas y Mentita se quedaron un rato mas al lado de la tumba de Gumball. Marshall tuvo que acompañar a Fionna hasta su casa ya que Cake habia dicho que tenia que ver a Lord Monochromiconr porque, despues de todo, el habia sido el fiel compañero del Principe Gumball despues de todo y, segun Cake, debia estar devastado. Fue por eso que Marshall se habia ofrecido para llevar a Fionna a la casa del arbol, pero el transcurso hasta ahi fue muy incomodo, pues nadie habia dicho una sola palabra y Fionna simplemente mantenia la mirada en el piso._

_-Fionna, ¿segura que estas bien?- Pregunto el vampiro una vez que estuvieron en la entrada de la casa._

_-Si, Marshall. Gracias- Respondio ella con la voz apenas audible._

_-¿De veraz? Porque estaba pensando que quiza quisieras compañia un rato, o podriamos ir a algun lugar. Ya sabes, para olvidar todo esto de Gumball y el funeral._

_-No lo se, Marshy. No creo estar de humor para salir._

_-Mira, se que estas triste por todo esto. Pero por lo menos demos un paseo en el aire en la noche. Siempre te ha gustado ir de aventura en las noches._

_Fionna se quedo pensando en la propuesta del vampiro, era sierto que iba a necesitar distraerse un poco de todo lo que habia pasado, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que saliendo en una aventura. El vampiro habia salido incontables veces de aventura con ella y en todas y cada una de ellas Fionna se divertia con Marshall. Por otra parte, tal vez una aventura le callera bien._

_-Esta bien, Marshall, tu ganas. Ire de aventura contigo- Acepto la heroina._

_-¡Perfecto! Vendre por ti en la noche, Fi. Adios- Y entonces se fue flotando hasta su casa, dejando parada a Fionna en la entrada de su casa con una medio sonrisa en su rostro. Pero de repente los ojos de Fionna se abrieron como platos y despues grito:- ¡Marshall, espera! ¡No me dijiste a que hora vendrias! ¡Marshall!_

_Pero el Rey Vampiro no parecio oirla._

_Ya eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando Fionna estaba sentada en la sala de su casa jugando un videojuego con Beemo mientras esperaba a que llegara el vampiro. Cake ya estaba dormida y Fionna le habia dicho, cuando llego, que saldria en la noche con Marshall Lee, Cake al principio estuvo en desacuerdo poniendo escusas como "¡Pero es un vampiro, Fionna!" y "Quien sabe lo que podria hacerte", pero Fionna ya estaba acostumbrada al temor que le tenia su hermana al soberano de la Nocheosfera. Unos instantes despues Fionna habia dejado a Beemo irse a dormir, la pequeña consola le dio las gracias y subio hacia la habitacion en la que estaba durmiendo Cake. Fue entonces cuando alguien toco la puerta y la humana fue a abrir, encontrandose con un sonriente Marshall._

_-¿Estas lista, Fi?- Pregunto el vampiro._

_-Yo naci lista- Dijo y entonces tomo su mochila y su espada para cerrar la puerta detras de si y salir hacia el exterior detras de Marshall._

_La noche en verdad estuvo divertida tanto para Fionna como para Marshall, primero fueron a molestar un poco a la Reina Helada, y Marshall termino congelado mientras que Fionna le daba una paliza bien dada a la bruja. Despues fueron a correr y pelear con una manada de lobos salvajes. Luego fueron a dar unos cuantos sustos a la Aldea de los Duendes, le patearon el trasero a algunos fantasmas, pelearon con un troll, corrieron por sus vidas en el Bosque de la Muerte y dieron un paseo en los aires por toda la Tierra de Aaa como ultima parada, pero aunque Fionna le habia pedido a Marshall que la llevara a su casa despues de una alocada noche de aventuras con el vampiro, Marshall llevo a Fionna hacia otro lugar, la terrasa de un edificio en ruinas para ser exactos._

_-¿Que hacemos aqui, Marshy?- Pregunto Fionna una vez que el vampiro se sento a su lado._

_-Nada. Solo queria enseñarte la vista, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?- Dijo el vampiro divertidamente._

_-Oh, no, claro que no. La verdad es que hay una buena vista desde aqui- Decia Fionna mientras posaba su mirada al frente. El edificio en el que ellos estaban no era muy alto y estaba al final de un bosque, pero si daba una bonita vista hacia el frente._

_Se quedaron sentados ahi un buen rato, habia veces en las que Marshall desviaba la mirada hacia Fionna, la humana en verdad habia crecido mucho a como Marshall la recordaba. El dorado cabello de Fionna salia por debajo de su gorro blanco y le llegaba hasta la cintura, ya no era la misma niña tonta de antes, ahora ya casi tenia la misma edad que Marshall tenia mucho antes de convertirse en el Rey Vampiro. Y bueno, el vampiro lo aceptaba; Fionna le gustaba. Si creian que la habia invitado a salir de "aventura" con el, pues se habian equivocado y muy mal, Marshall la habia invitado a salir para decirle lo mucho que la amaba, y es que desde lo que paso con su exnovia ya no habia salido con otra chica, pero ahi estaba su oportunidad y no dejaria que se fuera tan facil. Fionna era linda, increible, simpatica y una buena amiga, asi que debias estar idiota o retrasado mental para no quererla, y esa tambien fue una de las razones por las que Marshall mato a Gumball. El vampiro respiro profundo y se armo de valor para dirigirle la palabra a Fionna._

_-Oye, Fi- Fionna volteo al escuchar la mencion de su nombre, y fue entonces cuando el vampiro se sonrojo al ver la hermosa mirada azul de Fionna posada en sus ojos carmesi. La humana parecia haber olvidado ya lo de la muerte de Gumball porque se podia ver la felicidad en su rostro._

_-¿Que pasa, Marshy?- Marshy. El vampiro adoraba que lo llamara de esa forma._

_-Eh... Y-yo queria decirte que tu... que tu... Bueno que yo...- Genial ahora estaba trabado. Pero era normal cuando hablabas con una chica asi de bonita como Fionna, ¿no?_

_-¿Te pasa algo Marshall? Parece que tienes fiebre- Decia Fionna colocando una mano en su frente._

_El Rey Vampiro se sonrojo violentamente cuando Fionna coloco su mano en la frente de el, ahora sus caras estaban bastante cercas y los labios de Marshall estaban como a tres centimetros de los de Fionna. ¡Por Glob! Marshall Lee estaba terriblemente rojo, casi y podia imitar a un tomate, pero no podia quedarse asi para siempre, necesitaba actuar ya o su plan se iria al mundo de Glob junto con Gumball._

_Tomo suavemente la muñeca de Fionna con su mano y retiro la mano de la humana de su frente y la miro direactamente a los ojos. Fionna tambien termino por sonrojarse cuando Marshall iso que lo mirara, y no solo por eso, sino porque de repente el vampiro se fue hacercando poco a poco hacia ella. Fionna no tenia ni idea de lo que Marshall estaba por hacer, pero cuando estaba por preguntarle al vampiro que estaba haciendo, sintio una presion sobre sus labios y Fionna al instante abrio los ojos con sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Marshall besandola. La humana trato de separarse del vampiro pero, no pudo, simplemente no pudo separarse del beso de Marshall y a los pocos segundos Fionna se dejo llevar por el beso al tiempo en que Marshall tomaba su rostro delicadamente y ella le acariciaba el cabello. Los movimientos de los labios de ambos eran lentos, tiernos y delicados, sobre todo los de Marshall, pues temia que Fionna se lastimara con sus colmillos o algo asi, pero a Fionna no parecia importarle porque tanto ella como Marshall estaban disfrutando mucho ese beso del cual se separaron ya que les iso falta el aire._

_Ninguno dijo nada despues de aquello, solo se abrazaron el uno al otro y eso fue mas que suficiente para decirse cuanto se querian. Pero Marshall todavia no lo creia, habia tenido que esperar mil años e incluso llegar a matar a su mejor amigo unica y simplemente para recibir el beso perfecto de la persona perfecta. Aun estaba conciente de que habia dejado a todo el Dulce Reino sin nadie al mando, pero ya conseguirian otro monarca por ahi. Cualquiera diria que fue el crimen pasional perfecto"_

Marshall suspiro al recordar todo eso, habia matado a su mejor amigo pero al final pudo conseguir el amor de Fionna. El suspiro de Marshall habia llegado a los oidos de la humana y esta se giro para ver a su novio, quien le sonrio cuando sinitio su mirada en la de el.

-¿Te pasa algo, Marshy? Te veo muy pensativo, amor.

-No es nada, Fi- Dijo Marshall mientras la abrazaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello- Es solo que eh estado un poco estresado con la Nocheosfera y todo eso.

-¿Y porque no te tomas un tiempo libre? Eres el Rey despues de todo- Le dijo ella sonrientemente.

-Ya lo pensare despues. Pero por ahora quiero estar contigo.

Y entonces hacerca el rostro de Fionna al de el y la besa, provocando que Fionna cerrara poco a poco los ojos y le correspondiera el beso al vampiro. No es tan malo cometer un crimen despues de todo.

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Riux ha aparecido de nuevo y con su nuevo One-Shot! Este es mi primer fic de la divertidisima serie Aventure Time, espero que les haya gustado a todos y cada uno de los que lo leyeron. Lamento si a algunos no les gusto lo de la muerte del Dulce Principe, pero es que ese amigo no me cae muy bien que digamos. Ah, y para los que les interese, la cancion que estaba cantando Marshall se llama "La cantata del Diablo" de Mago de Oz. Esa cancion es un verdadero exitaso, no me canso de escuchala. Bueno, eso a sido todo por un One- Shot. Nos vemos en mi fic, La Era Oscura. Adios.**

**Riux, Chaitooo.**


End file.
